


Yes. Yes.

by KimberlyAlexis



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, kinda pwp but more like fluff wp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Drabble I wrote. Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman have a fight. Don't worry they make up. :) I'm also on tumblr. Add me at the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes. Yes.

 

Soft, spring sunlight shafts through an open window and fills the room. It's early morning on a bright May Sunday and all is right with the world. Finally, finally right.

Ben is taking slow, even breaths. Steady, steady. He’s been awake for half an hour but he doesn't want to wake Martin so he remains as motionless as possible. Right now Ben is far too content, far too aware of how perfect a moment this is, he won't chance ruining it for anything.

Ben is settled against Martin, the small spoon to Martin's big. He's always, always the small spoon. He prefers it this way, craves it when he's away.

Martin's arm is flung over Ben's chest, holding firm. It's the most grounding feeling Ben has ever experienced. He tries to focus on every centimeter where they are touching. He'll need this moment tucked firmly in his memory over the next few months.

Slowly Martin's arm begins to tighten over Ben's chest. He feels Martin begin to nuzzle closer. His nose finding a home then taking a strong sniff of Ben.

"You're rank," Martin says. Ben can hear the smile in his voice as he says it. He nuzzles back, places his own palm over Martin's hand. Let's his fingers walk back and forth over Martin's. He smiles as Martin kicks him. He's terribly ticklish.

"Not really my fault," Ben replies.

"Oh?"

"You may recall I was going to shower when someone pulled me to bed then proceeded to shag me until it was impossible to walk after."

Ben says this as he turns around in Martin's arms until they're face to face. Martin laughs as Ben finishes his explanation with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Guilty," Martin says. "But if it so please the court?" Martin dips to take a kiss then another and another. He punctuates his final kiss with a thrust of his hips towards Ben.

"I'll allow it," Ben says and reaches down to take Martin in hand. He gives a firm stroke which causes a moan to escape Martin's lips. "But," Ben adds. "I do have a plane to catch."

"Not yet," Martin says and he captures Ben's lips with a kiss. Ben drowns it. Lives for these moments. There are so few things that Ben can say is 100% fact. After all the universe is infinite and he allows for every possibility. But he is sure than in every reality, every alternate timeline, Martin Freeman is an extraordinary kisser. He can only hope that every Benedict in every universe gets to find this out first hand. But in this one he really does have to go soon.

Ben pulls back.

"I have to get ready. This is the last flight to L. A. that gets me there just in time for rehearsals."

"Fine," Martin says and he pulls back. Falls back onto the pillow with a sulk. "Fine."

"Oh, don't be like that, Martin. You know I have to go."

"No," Martin says. "No, I don't."

"Martin-"

"Ben, look. I don't want to start a fight, but we've barely had a go at this. Your divorce. My custody battle. It's just now getting settled. We're just now having time to do this. Then you go take a movie that has you gone for three solid months."

Ben doesn't want to have this fight. He's been hoping they could just get through this and then they could figure it out later. "Martin, I-"

Martin throws a hand up to stop him. Ben looks and sees his flagging interest is all but gone. Ben tries to get the mood back. He moves closer to Martin, lays his head on his shoulder, juts out his bottom lip.

"Stop," Martin says. It sounds firm, but Ben catches just a hint of a smile. He pokes it out even further.

"Martin," he says but the jut of the lip is making it sound like mawpin. Martin laughs just a bit. "If I have to go to California with you upset I'll do the whole film with my mouth like dis. "

Martin laughs, gingerly pushes Ben away. Ben tumbles back down on the bed. Martin follows. Ben doesn't waste time before pulling Martin into a kiss and distracting him as Ben works his pants down. Ben flips them then scoots down and takes Martin in his mouth in one fluid motion.

"Oh, you total bast-" Martin stops as Ben licks a swipe up his shift, pulls off, then takes him in again. Martin is breathing hard, moaning. His hand goes to Ben's hair and he pulls hard. Fuck, Ben loves that.

Ben moans around Martin's shaft giving as much vibration as he can muster as he tries to take his own self in hand. He can't stop himself needing the friction. Not when Martin is making the most delicious sounds.

It doesn't take long before Martin is spilling into his mouth. And even quicker after that Ben is coming into Martin's hands. They find themselves back to where they were before. In bed, cuddled together. Breathing slow.

"I'll miss you," Martin says. "I don't want you to go. And before you say anything I know you have to. It's a good part. Still doesn't make it easier to let you leave."

Ben is strioking Martin's arm that is held tight around his chest, tighter than before. He stops only for a second. "I think," Ben says, then pauses. Unsure if it's too much or wrong or just plain idiotic.

"Out with it," Martin says. Doesn't give Ben enough time to overthink it. One of the reasons Ben loves him so.

"I think when I come back we should get married." Ben blurts it out. Then when Martin is silent he wishes he could take it back. After all Martin said they'd just now gotten past all the speedbumps to get here. Is it too soon?

"I think that's a completely mad idea," Martin says.

Ben's heart breaks just a little. Hell. It breaks a lot.

Martin cuddles in closer. "So let's do it."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Martin is in the middle of a joyous laugh when Ben turns around and kisses Martin deep , capturing the mouth that just said yes to him. The mouth he has been in love with for years and years.

Ben thinks of the journey here, the mistakes they've made, the luck they've shared. But mostly he thinks,

"I love you," he says. "Say it again," he pleads.

"Yes," Martin says. "Yes."


End file.
